


Voldemort's Feelings

by Lord_Death_the_Kid46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Death_the_Kid46/pseuds/Lord_Death_the_Kid46
Summary: Basically telling about Voldemort's feeling to a Harry potter and possible confession. Slight fluff and BL.





	Voldemort's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notice:  
> This plot belongs to me except for Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling the author of Harry Potter. There will be slight yaoi fluff. So if you don't like then don't read. Thank you. What a drag....

** Voldemort's Pov  **

_Harry_... I wish you would look at me only and no one else- Oh how I wish I could keep you in my possession where no one will find you.

 _Harry_... How I want your love, your anger...everything and anything you'll give me. With that pale, slightly tan skin, Cherie pink lips, those Avada Kedavra color eyes of yours and your beautiful black silky hair...

How long I have craved to touch it, but at last I cannot because you are out of my reach out of my life.

 _Harry_... Oh how much I love you so. How I would love to kiss you, you tortured me so much with that smirk of yours.

"Harry", oh how I call your name, you turn and look at me with a face of loathing. You say " **Voldemort. Or Tom** " out of those lovely pink lips of yours. Finally I have the chance of telling you how I feel, but I refuse to say it out loud. I open my mouth and yell at you " **Potter!** " With so much hate, you reply back with " **Tom!** " An equally loud voice, that it makes me hate you and love you so much more. Then I attack with an Avada Kedavra. And you begin to attack back just as aggressively. I begin to harass you with with the deaths of your family and friends. And how I will rule this world. 

When we yell out the spells " **Avada Kedavra** and  **Expelliarmus** " with so much power behind them. You dodge the attack and I rejoice. But your attack doesn't miss as I lay here dying. You come and try to tell me what I did wrong in life but I butt in. Finally telling you " **I love you and all your defects**." By the time it takes you to process it, I can feel my soul fleeing this body. Before I black out for good, I can hear in the distance " **I love you too and I wish that we've met earlier.** "  

Maybe when I am borne anew, I can find him again. To begin the life I have always wanted. The feeling of being loved by another. With that last thought I fade away....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I bid you a deu.


End file.
